


Howling Good Christmas

by Crickett_89



Series: Howling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M, Mpreg, Sequel, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Harry Potter has a wonderful Mate and Husband in Fenrir Greyback. 6 beautiful pups with more on the way. Could Harry Potter have a normal family holiday?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
Series: Howling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	Howling Good Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I have been wanting to get this out... Seeing as it is set in Christmas. I had a lot of free time right now so I wanted to finish it. This is a sequel to Howling Outside Your Door, But can be a stand alone. Did just a quick edit.

Ulric Fenrir  Greyback opened his eye and looked at the clock trying to remember which hand was which he saw that it was sitting at 5:30am... Daddy and Papa said that they were not allowed to wake them up until 6am... How could they expect excited puppies to wait to open their presents until 6am. Papa said it was because Daddy is supposed to have the new puppies any day now, but they have been saying that for forever. Papa also said that he would help with the family because one day he will be his own alpha. He wants a Daddy just like his Daddy to.

As he heard the creaking of his door opening, he saw his twin sister come in along with two blond headed boys and two raven haired boys. At least he wasn’t alone anymore; he doesn’t like to be alone that much.

  
“ Ulric you awake?” Lulu said as she holds Shaw and  Zeff hands pulling them towards his bed.

“Yes I'm awake, how can anyone be asleep right now! Conner, Conan did you did you hear Daddy and Papa up. Your room is closer to theirs?” The blondes shook their head, pulling silly faces.

“No... Can we wake them up?” Conan asked as his twin nodded his head. They did everything the same, Shaw and  Zeff were the same, but they are still little. 

“Yeah can we wake them up?” They all pile onto  Ulric’s bed who just rolled his eyes. This happens all the time. All of his brothers and sister come to his room and either sleep with him or just play, but he really liked it.

“No, we can’t wake them yet.Shaw, Zeff when we go to wake them we are going to send you two in first because you are the youngest.” Lulu said as she helped the smallest twins onto the bed, she was the best sister, Ulric would guess it would be hard to be the only girl in a house full of boys.

“We want to open presents!” They both said at the same time. Lulu always took care of Shaw and  Zeff ,  Ulric was kind of jealous when they came because she wanted to spend more time with them than with him. 

“So what are we going to do now?” Conan said as he and Conner cuddled up next to him. This was a full bed. They could hardly move now but they are all under the covers. Daddy did make the two older pups beds bigger because their siblings do come into their rooms a lot. 

“I think we should think of names, remember Daddy said that we could name our new brothers...” Lulu said with a frown. She desperately wanted a sister, but she knows that they are just going to have another set of boys. “That should make the time go by faster.”

“I like Channing...” Lulu said as she played with his hair. She did that a lot, he liked it because Papa didn’t make him cut his hair. He liked his hair just like his Papa...

“I like Randal... we can call him Randy!” Conner said  as Shaw started bouncing up and down.

“I like Tala.... I think Daddy is having a girl.... he smells different this time.” Ulric looked around at his siblings... “Don’t you think? I mean maybe it’s just my nose... I think Tala would be nice... and  Phoebi that means moon I think... or something like that.” They all heard a sound outside of  their room. 

“Daddy!”  Zeff said with a toothy smile, jumping out of bed he ran towards Daddy and Papa’s room.

\------

Harry stood in their kitchen pacing. Not that he would tell anyone that he thinks that he is in labor. He wants his pups to be able to open their presents first. Then after that they can go to Hogwarts to have the puppies. Hearing several  footsteps, he knew that his puppies were awake. 

First one spotted was his  Zeff , “Daddy!” Raven hair sticking up everywhere, followed by his twin Shaw.

“Hello big puppies! Are you ready to open presents?” He looked down into excited emerald eyes. Shaw and  Zeff were his smart puppies, Connor and Conan were his trouble makers, then he has his little alpha  Ulric and then his sweet little moonflower Lulu. 

“Sorry Daddy I tried to get them to wait until 6 but we are just too excited!”  Ulric said as he walks over to him placing hands on his bump pressing a kiss. “Happy Christmas puppies! I can’t wait to see you!” 

‘You will get to see them sometime today.’ Harry thought to himself, hopefully he has been in labor for a few hours. Thank gods because this is the longest, he has been pregnant, he is actually past due or that’s what they thought because he was so much bigger this time around. They decided that they didn’t want to know what they are having; Harry knew deep down inside it was going to be another set of boys. Soon another contraction hit him while Ulric was still hugging him.

“Daddy are you okay you smell like you are hurting?” Lulu rushes up to him as soon as her twin said sniffing the air.

“It’s true Daddy you do... Let’s go get Papa it could be the puppies!” Her beautiful blue eyes clouded with concern. He tries to lean down the best he could he kissed his older pups.

“I’m okay it’s fine... Let’s go get Papa up and we can start opening presents.” Conan and Conner rush towards their  parent’s room, Lulu took Shaw and  Zeff .  Ulric said behind holding on to his hand.  His little alpha always taking care of him.

“Daddy... Are the puppies coming? You can tell me I promise I won’t tell. I’ll take care of you...” The blonde looked up at him with a worried smile, squeezing his hand lightly Harry nodded.

“Yes, but we have time to open presents first. Let’s go get Papa.” They walk back towards his room all of them waiting for him to come.

“Alright puppies go ahead, go wake the sleeping Alpha!” With a laugh, he watched all of them run into the room and jump on the bed.

“Papa Papa Papa Papa !” Shaw and  Zeff said as they climb on top of Fenrir. Harry had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh out loud. As he heard a grunt, knowing where a foot just landed.

“Little wolf why are your puppies on top of me?” The alpha growled playfully.

“My puppies? I believe they are our puppies , they  are on top of you because it’s Christmas!” Connor and Conan jumped on the bed sitting on top of their Papa too.

“Papa!” Conan laughed out.

“Happy Christmas!” Conner bounced up and down, making the younger twins laugh as Papa growled.

“You better get up. Before the rest of them pile on top of you.” Harry felt another contraction hit him.  Ulric looked up at him biting his lips, breathing out he smiles through the pain. 

“Papa... Can we open present now please.” Lulu said with a smile, moving closer to the bed. Fenrir growls playfully and moves his puppies off of him. Pulling her into a hug , Harry smiles . The older werewolf loves his little girl.

“ Yes, my Moonflower. Ulric take the puppies to get set up... While Daddy and I get ready.” The alpha said getting out of bed. Gods he is still perfect, licking his lips he couldn’t help but blush when his husband looked at him.

Fenrir walks over to him and pulls him into his arms. “Little Wolf. Your side of the bed was cold where have you been ?”  Harry hope’s that Fen didn’t smell the pain, if his puppies could his alpha would.

“Just a little uncomfortable. You know how it is when I'm at this point of pregnancy. I’m sure they are going to make their appearance sooner rather than later.”  Another wave hit  him; this time more painful than before.

“I hope so, I can’t wait to meet my daughters.  The werewolf said he presses a kiss to his lips.

“Fen you said that when we had Connor and Conan, and they were boys.  So, I don’t know how good your track record is.” Harry knew his husband wanted another  girl, it just doesn’t look like it’s in the cards seeing as this was their last litter.” Not that he was old having 8 pups were enough maybe they would have more once the other pups get older. 

“I’m telling you Little Wolf you are carrying a girl.” With one last kiss his husband throws on a shirt before he  walks out of the room. “Come on our pups waited long enough.” 

Harry groans as he walks towards the sitting room, seeing his pack sitting round. The Christmas tree was decorated with fairy lights and homemade bulbs and ornaments. This is how he always wanted to have Christmas when he was younger, giving his pups what he didn’t have was always his main goal. 

“Daddy, come sit by me!” Ulric said patting the couch next to him, smiling that would put him in the middle of his oldest son and mate. The youngest boys would be at his feet as Connor and Conan will be sitting next to Fenrir then there was the precious moonflower who was right  in-between her Papa’s legs. Her head is resting on his thigh as he brushes the raven colored hair with his fingertips. 

“Alright let’s get this party started.” With a flick of his wrist the mound of presents moved to their designated child. “Now ready, set, GO!” Harry laughed as he watched his little pack rip into their presents, thankfully everything should be open in a few minutes then he could make breakfast and then get to Hogwarts. 

Once done Ulric cuddled up against him. “Daddy, are you okay now. I don’t smell you in pain.” His contractions have calmed at least for a minute. 

“Are you sure you are okay Little Wolf you seem off.” Fen asked pulling him into his side, “Are the pups okay.”

Harry reaches out his hand to his oldest son who stood up quickly to help him up as Fen pushes him from the back. 

“I’m great, now I'm going to get breakfast started. Shaw, Zeff, do you want to help Daddy make breakfast. Moonflower can you, Connor and Conan help Papa kick up.  Ulric, I need you to do something special for Daddy.” Harry whispers to his eldest, he doesn’t want Fenrir to know anything yet. Just until after breakfast. 

“Okay Daddy, what do you need me to do?” Harry couldn’t help but start to cry his little pup is so grown now. He motions him with his finger and bends down gently whispering in his ear. 

“I need you to go call Uncle Draco but, on the telephone, can you do that my little alpha. Tell him that Daddy is going to have the babies, and that I need him to watch the puppies.” Ulric puffs out his chest, his son loves when he is called little alpha. He will be a great husband one day and alpha, in a very very long time. 

“Okay Daddy!” 

\------

Fenrir watched his husband as he walks into the kitchen, he is worried about his mate. Harry was probably in labor, or close to it. Though he wouldn’t tell because he wanted the kids to at least have Christmas breakfast. 

Harry was standing by the stove making pancakes, sausage and eggs. The pups were big eaters, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He has a full pack, and the most perfect husband. Fenrir walks and wraps his arms around his husbands extended belly. 

“ Mmm I'm going to miss you swelled with my pups.” He said as he kissed the smaller man’s neck, scenting him he stops. How did he not smell that before, he is in  pain. “Little Wolf!” The werewolf growls. 

“Please, Fen. Let me finish their breakfast, Ulric went to call Draco and George they should be over soon to take the pups. Just let me feed them.” His wolf wanted to take his husband to Hogwarts right now!

“Fine but as soon as you are.” Fenrir tries to finish but Lulu cut him off with a screech.

“Daddy! Did you pee on yourself?” Her finger pointing to the floor where they both were standing.

“ Ewww ” Conner said wrinkling up his nose. 

“Gross Daddy!” Conan laughed. 

“Shit I guess I don’t have time now.” Harry said growling, his Little wolf so stubborn. 

“No, we are going as soon as Draco gets here.” He wishes he could go sooner, but he can’t leave them by their selves yet. 

“That’s not pee my little trouble makers, the puppies are coming.” Draco’s voice came from the doorway. Good now they can go to Hogwarts, then little voices erupted through the house. “You couldn’t wait until after Christmas could you Potter.” The blond said with a smile.

Fenrir growls at the man, as Harry just shook his head must have had another pain because of how hard he was squeezing him tight. 

“The Puppies!!!!” His 6 plus Draco and George’s two were sitting down at the table now ready to breakfast.

“Daddy, I called Uncle Draco like you said.” Fenrir’s mini me said, his little alpha is such a good pup. He was a lot better than himself. 

“Good job, my little alpha now I want you to help Uncle Draco and Uncle George.” Fenrir said pulling Harry away from the stove. 

“Okay my puppies I love you, Daddy will be home soon with the puppies okay! I’m sorry I'm leaving on Christmas.” 6 pups including two others run up to both of them. 

“We love you Daddy!” Connor and  Conan said perfectly together. 

“ Wuv you Daddy!” Shaw and Zeff said hanging off of George who also had his daughter in his arms. 

“Come on Little Wolf our pups are not going to wait.” Fenrir waved his wand cleaning up the mess from Harry’s waters break. 

“Daddy before you go, if you do have a girl can you please name her Phoebe. I just really like  it” Ulric said with a smile. “Since I'm the alpha of the puppies?” 

Fenrir couldn’t help but laugh it was a great name he looks over at his husband who winced in pain but leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“If we have a girl yes we will, but you might want to think of boy names. Now you be good. Please Fen let’s go I don’t think I can last much longer.” Fenrir nods and pulls his husband in his arms and apparated away. 

Once at the castle, Fen picks up Harry and places him on a bed. “Stay, I'm going to get Poppy.” He growls out as he walks away.

“POPPY!” He yells, the older witch pops her head out of the office. There was a smile on her face, as she grabs her wand and flicks it as her delivery equipment set up by Harry.

“Is it time?” She quickly moves to his husband. “Mr.  Greyback I'm assuming you waited too long and I bet they are ready to come.” His husband  nods through the pain, Fen quickly goes and stands next to him holding his hand.

“You know how he is.” The older werewolf said as he pushes the sweat soaked hair off  of his husband’s forehead. 

“Can we stop talking about me and get these puppies out of me.” Harry said through the pain  as Poppy put up the white screen. 

“Okay I'm making the incision now.” Fen always hated that part, but there was no other alternative. 

“Fen you can go watch it’s okay. You need to rub it in my face when you are right.” Harry said sleepily, knowing he isn’t going to be awake much after the pups are born. The werewolf walks behind the screen just in time to see the first pup born. 

“First baby is a boy! What a surprise!” Poppy said with a laugh. Fenrir looks over at his husband taking the pup from the older witch and lying it on his husband’s chest, who has tears in his eyes. The puppy cries softly.

“Oh Fen, he is perfect.” Harry croaked out, gently  rubbing his back gently.

“Okay daddies here  is our other one.” Fen rushes back and was handed another baby, another boy. Guess he was wrong, why would he thought he would have a girl besides his moonflower.

“Well you were right Daddy, I guess Lulu is going to be our only girl.” The older werewolf looks down at his  youngest little boy, he couldn’t tell what he looked like because he wasn’t cleaned up yet but his pups are perfect. 

“Fenrir!” Poppy’s voice cuts through his thought. “I need your help back here. Give that  little one to his other Daddy.” Fen looks down at Harry who seems okay.

“You okay Little Wolf? You can take both?” His husband laughs and moves over his little one on his chest making room for his youngest son. 

“Go help Poppy, Merlin knows my body is probably done after having 8 kids.” Harry laughs as Fenrir moves back behind the screen again. Still worried though and he should be.

When he looks at Poppy’s arms there was a very small baby, whose eyes were open looking around. A third baby, how... how do they have a third pup? 

“Poppy.  W..What is that?” Fenrir knew that was his pup but how, they always have twins they never have triplets. They have triplets?!

“It’s your baby.” The older witch rolls her eyes and places the little puppy in his arms. “Your beautiful little girl.”

“Another moonflower.” Fen walks from behind the screen and sees that all three of them were asleep. He didn’t want to wake him but he had to know about their daughter. 

“Little Wolf wake up. I have someone that wants to meet you.” He says quietly as his daughter falls asleep in his arms. Glassy green eyes look up at him, the younger man’s mouth falls open.

“Fen that is not a puppy you are holding right? I must be still sleeping.” Harry looks down at his chest making sure that there were still two puppies on his chest. 

“ Yes Little Wolf, this is our daughter... I’m not sure where she was hiding but she is here.” Fenrir felt tears sting his eyes. Their family is complete now, they have their second little girl. 

“ Oh gods Fen, triplets!” The green eyes roll back in his head. Fenrir growls and looks over at  Poppy to make sure he is okay. It was big news, they have only had to deal with two babies at a time, who knows that it is going to be like with one extra.

With a flick of her wrist she shakes her head. “He just passed  out, he will be fine. Let me take the babies to clean up. You stay with him and I'll call over to Draco to make sure that they know they could come see their new siblings. 

Fenrir  nods as he sits down next to his husband pressing a kiss to his lips, which wakes him up. 

“Hi Little Wolf.” The werewolf whispers, pushing the hair out of his face again. 

“Fen, did... did we have triplets? I have two boys and a girl? That wasn’t a dream, right?” Those beautiful emerald eyes look up at him. As if he could fall even more in love with this man. 

“Yes, we have three new puppies! I’m so proud of you, no wonder you were so much bigger this time. I must be amazing because I was the one that gave you three.” Fen puffs out his chest, he was proud of the fact that he gave his husband triplets. 

“ Oh gods we have three this time. It’s going to be crazy. I hope the pups have the names picked out.” Harry asked sitting up quickly. Then they both heard running footsteps.

“I guess we can ask our pack since they are here now!” Fen said with a smile as he opens his arms having Shaw and Zeff run towards him as the older twins move over to Harry, Connor and Conan are holding hands with Freddie. Draco holding  Estella his daughter, and George is holding balloons and two new wolf  stuffies they would need one more.

\-----

Harry couldn’t  believe his whole family was sitting around him in his own bed at home. He talked Poppy in letting him go home that night, because it was Christmas. His puppies are all around the bed which they had to make it bigger. 

“Daddy can we take a good look at the puppies now like we did with Shaw and Zeff?” Lulu said smiling.

“Yeah Daddy we need to get a good look at them to name them. I mean we know Phoebe’s name but what about the two new brothers.” Ulric said placing his finger in his little sister’s hand, Harry wished he had a camera right now.

He felt his heart couldn’t get fuller, looking over at Fenrir who just smiled and pulled off each hat of the puppies. The boy’s had blond hair which wasn’t a surprise, and Phoebe had her big sisters raven hair. Phoebe’s eyes were darker blue they might be green like his and the  boys have the brighter blue. 

“I see that the boys look like Ulric, Conan and Connor, and Phoebe looks like her big sister.” Fen said pride just rolling off of him. 

“Puppies!” Shaw said as he moved to Harry’s lap, he presses a kiss in his son’s dark hair.

“My Puppies” Zeff said climbing into Fen’s lap. 

“They are everyone's puppies Zeffy.” Lulu said as her fingers slide through her sister's hair gently, his little girl is not his only little girl. Harry already knows that Lulu is going to have fun dressing up her younger sister just like a doll. 

“This one is Channing Daddy!” Lulu said pointing to the middle child, Channing, he likes that name. “It means young wolf. Like all of our names means wolf or moons.” His daughter is so smart, looking over to Fen he nods. 

“Channing huh, that’s a great name Lulu! How about the other?” Fenrir said looking at their pack with a smile.

“Randall” Connor yelled, startling the puppies making them fuss. Ulric was quick to hush them, giving his brother a glare.

“We can call him Randy.” Conan whispers leaning his head on Lulu’s shoulder. 

“Channing, Randall, and Phoebe. They are perfect names, now it’s pretty late it’s time for puppies to go to bed.” Harry said as he places Shaw onto the bed, wrapping the triplets back up, hopefully they will sleep for a little bit tonight. 

“Papa can we please sleep in here tonight with the puppies, like the full moon.” Lulu said sticking out her bottom lip she was bringing out the big guns. Fenrir could never say no to that look. The older werewolf looks over at him and with a nod Harry flicks his wrist making the bed big enough for all 11 of them. 

The puppies quickly get into their spots, with the triplets in the middle of Fen and Harry. After all of the puppies fell asleep Harry looks over at his husband whose blue eyes look tired but so happy. 

“Happy Christmas Fen, these are the best presents you have ever given me.” He leans over and presses a kiss on the older man’s lips. “I love you.”

“Happy Christmas Little Wolf. I love you more.” Fenrir kissed him one last time, closing his eyes he inhales his packs scent. Harry Potter once again never believed this was what his life could be, but it is and he is never giving it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this little Fic! Right now I'm kinda taking request of what you would like to hear about. So if you have something in mind please let me know! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
